


The case of  the missing sweaters

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Fluff, He is not pregnant from the boys, Liam is 21, Louis is 16, M/M, Mpreg Louis, NESTING LOUIS, Niall is 20, OMC is 25, OT4, Omega Louis, Sweater Theif Louis, Tiny Louis, a/b/o dynamics, harry is 22, my first fic without Zayn :(, the boys look after Louis a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis' mate found out that Louis was pregnant, he left him all alone, essentially braking their bond. A month later, alpha Harry Styles finds the tiny omega whimpering in a dark ally and brings him home to the two other alpha's he is in a relationship with. Two months later, all three alphas have bonded their little omega and their sweaters are going missing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of  the missing sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I haven't posted in ages because last time I posted I said Zayn was coming back and then a day later he left the band so now I'm scared shitless to write anything else, but it's 6:48am, the 3rd week of the summer holidays and I am bored, so let's go! (Also I don't know much about the A/B/O dynamics I am basing it on fanfics I have read so sorry if it's completely crap and wrong.  
> Another note: there will be time skips just before the main bit beggins I'm not sure if you guys want to skip those parts but yeah just a bit of warning :) enjoy!

**Four months ago**

Louis' P.O.V 

I pace around the empty bathroom, this was not good, holy shit, this wasn't good. I look down at the positive sign on the pregnancy test with so much hatred before breaking down. I hear the door open with a slam and I whimper quietley, no way in hell can Javvadd find me like this. I stand up from my place on the floor and wipe my tears hurredly. "Louis, Louis where are you?" I could hear him close to the bathroom so I knew I didn't have to reply as he could smell me, due to the bond mark he gave me about two months ago, when I must have gotten pregnant. I let out a shaky breath as the door handle rattles and the door opens, I see Javvadd in front of me, black leather jacket, hair slick back, tan skin and the distinct smell of smoke and cheap aftershave. "Hello Louis." He smirks, pulling me in for a heated kiss, but I turned away as his mouth hits the corner of mine. "Lou?" He asks confused and I let out a shaky breath. "What's up love?" He asks, genuinely concerned and I allow myself to cry for a second before showing him the pregnancy test. "What is the meaning of this?" My alpha asks me in a different sort of tone to the soft one he was using earlie. I let out another shaky breath before closing my eyes. "J-Javvad, I- I mean we, we're pregnant we are having a baby." I bite my lip and feel a sharp pain to my cheek and my eyes fly open as I meet Javvadd's anger filled ones. "Get out." He says in a low voice. "Javv-" I begin but he gives me a shove and I fall "GET OUT NOW." He shouts in his alpha voice and I run out onto the streets before collapsing in an alleyway as I break down crying.

**One month later**

Louis' P.O.V

It has been one month. One month since I was chucked out and dissowned by my own alpha for being pregnant and I am still on the street. I have managed to have one meal in my time on the streets and that was because I had to beg, that was probably the most humiliating thing I had done in my life and I swore never to do it again. I sit, starring at the wall rubbing my baby belly that has grown a tiny bit from when I discovered I had it, but I knew it was smaller than other two month old baby bellies as it hasn't had the right amount of love and care a normal featus would. All is quiet until a prominent pain in my neck starts and I wail out in pain, I feel my skin closing over and I know that Javvadd is breaking the bond, I scream out in pain as I hear footsteps come towards me and I black out.

Harry's P.O.V

I was walking back home to my Alpha's, I had just come back from the hospital where I had to break some blokes bond, it is such a shame he decided to do that, omegas are so precious it makes me wonder why anyone would want  to break a bond with them. I'm about a block away from our house when I hear a whimper coming from a nearby alley and I sniff the air, an omega, I think to myself as I sprint towards the alleyway. As I get closer to the omega I hear him scream in pure agony before he passes out. I come towards him and check to see if he is bonded and see that there is a fading mark  and I gasp before picking him up, he weighs nothing and I have to bite my lip as I think of how long he has been out here, I see a slight swell in his tummy and I feel it. Firm. The boy must be pregnant. Quickly yet carefully, I come out of the alley, carrying the omega carefully back to my shared house. 

"H!" I hear as I get in the house and Niall bounds over to me, I chuckle quietly, although he is an alpha, Niall has an adorable personality of an omega which is very cute. "Hiya baby, I have someone I want you to meet okay, do you wanna get Li?" I ask in a hushed voice and it is only then that he sees the mystery omega. "Is that what I think it is?" Niall asks, pointing to the boy in my arms with wide eyes, I nod and he gasps before running to get Liam. I go to the living room and set the tiny boy on my lap as I look at him with concerned eyes. "What's this about an omega?" I hear Liam's voice before he comes into the room before he stops in his tracks and gasps at the little boy in my arms. "Oh Haz, he is so precious." Liam says in pure amazement and I nod. " I found him in an alley, screaming, he is pregnant and his bond mark is fading, he passed out in pain just as I got to him." I inform my two lovers, stroking his hair as the little omega keens into my touch. I momentarily stop as I feel him shifting a bit before he groans. "Javv?" I hear him call out in a tiny voice and I coo quietly. His eyes shoot open and he rushes to sit up and I put a hand out to steady him. "Careful there little one." I murmur and he turns to me with wide, crystal blue eyes and puts a finger to his neck, biting his lip as he fails to find his bonding mark. He closes his eyes before opening them again. "You're not Javvadd." He squeaks in a soft voice. Oh no, Javvadd, he was the guy I un-bonded this afternoon, I feel sick all of a sudden and swollow, "no darling, I'm not Javvadd, I'm Harry Styles and these are my boyfriend, Liam Payne and Niall Horan." I tell him pointing to my beautiful boyfriends who are still with amazement. " Can you tell me your name little one?" I ask and he blushes. "Louis Tomlinson. If you don't mind me asking, what am I doing here?" He asks quietly and I coo, stroking his hair back from his forehead. "I found you in an alleyway screaming  in pain because your bond mark was fading, you passed out in pain, I'm so sorry Louis." I let his name roll off my tounge smoothly and I see his eyes widen in realisation before he cries out and I bring him to my chest as the other boys crouch down around him."What about my baby?" He whimpered and I pull him close. "Oh darling, I'm sure it will be fine. How about you stay with myself, Niall and Liam and we can go check up on your baby this week, yeah?" He nods and burries his head into my neck. "Thank you, so so much, I have been on the streets for a month and-" "a month?" Both myself and Louis turn towards Niall in shock, he hasn't said anything since Louis woke up. "Yeah, a month, only had one meal but it was okay." Louis shrugs and Niall takes him into his arms. "Oh you poor baby, oh darling, we will keep you safe I promise." He rocks Louis gently and Louis smiles gratefully. "I promise as well sweetums, okay? You won't be put in any danger when you are with me and my boys, alright?" Liam promises and Louis tells him he understands and thanks him and I smile fondly at my boys.

**Two months later (present time)**

Naraters P.O.V:

Things were going amazingly with the three alphas and their new omega, yes that's right, a month after Louis started living with the alphas they decided to all bond the tiny omega. The boys learnt a lot of things about Louis when they bonded, such as him liking soft things, such as fluffy blankets and cuddly toys, which is why they got their tiny little darling a fluffy teddy that was nearly as big as Harry to cuddle when they were working and Louis was lonely, they also got him a soft bunny teddy and it is Louis' favourite, he takes it everywhere and sometimes, he's even alowed to hold it when they are making love and that is Louis' favourite because he can hold onto it when things get too much and he sometimes sucks on its ear to muffle his moans and sometimes, sometimes when he's really frisky, he ruts onto his bunny's fur and cums all over it. But that's just sometimes. 

It is October and autum is at it's peak, where the leaves are turning all shades of browns, reds and yellows and the days are getting shorter and colder and that's where the problem lies.

It is a Saturday morning when the first sweater goes missing, Harry's favourite, but Harry doesn't pay much attention to it thinking it had gone to wash as he had been wearing it for a couple of days, so it didn't matter. But then the next day both Niall and Liam couldn't find their sweaters and the three alphas were getting suspicious, but yet they chose to do nothing. 

Two weeks later, the alphas are getting ready for work when, "that's it!" Harry exclaimed and the two other alphas look up. "What's wrong H?" Niall asks and Harry looks up from where he was rummaging. "All my sweaters are gone, literally all of them I can't find any!" Harry growls, pissed off and cold. "It's the same for us, I honestly don't know where they are going!" Niall tells Harry, yet Liam stays quiet. "Li?" Harry tries to grasp Liam's attention and he comes out of his daze. "What month of the pregnancy is Lou in?" Liam asks and Niall tells him he is in month five. "This explains everything, follow me." Liam tells the others and walks to their shared bedroom and smirks when he sees he is correct in his assumption. In the middle of the bed, surrounded by their sweaters is their tiny tiny little omega wearing Liam's hoodie, clutching tightly onto his bunny toy and his giant teddy bear wearing Harry's favourite sweater and he is also cuddling Niall's sweater and Louis is sleeping contently with all of his alphas smells surrounding him. "He's nesting." Harry breaths and Niall coos loudly as Liam shushes him, but Louis has already woken up. "Alphas?" Louis squeaks out soft and sleepy and the boys all growl to let him know that they are here and Louis sighs, snuggling into the giant bear a bit more, before opening his eyes, blinking slowly. "You're not at work?" Louis asks, tilting his head to the side, confused. "No darling, we were looking for our sweaters but I see that you are nesting hmm?" Harry coos and Louis blushes. "Sorry, s'just I miss you when you are gone." Louis whimpers a bit and the boys are by his side in an instant, "oh darling." Niall thumbs at Louis' mating spot fondly before kissing it as Louis squirms, being affected by the kiss so easily, it is rather beautiful. "How about we stay here with you today little one? Then you can have the real deal instead of our sweaters yeah?" Liam asks, tickling his tummy a bit as he watches Louis squirm and giggle in pleasure. "Okay boys, let's get situated and get ready for a massive cuddle fest okay?" Harry declares and that's just what they did.

 


End file.
